The present invention is generally related to the processing of thin films, and in particular to the formation of coated film strips.
The present invention is directed to a method of forming a thin film strip. In one embodiment the method comprises coating a liner substrate with a wet slurry of film forming ingredients and drying the wet slurry in a drying oven to form a film. A moisture content of the film is measured as the film exits the drying oven and the film is rewound on itself. The rewound film is then stored in a minimal moisture loss environment during a curing process.